Quand les chasseurs de dragon disparaissent
by Ilina206
Summary: Plusieurs chasseurs de dragons ont disparus aux alentours de Crocus. Le maître décide donc d'envoyer une équipe enquêter sur place pendant qu'il ira au conseil pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Mais vont-ils pouvoir réussir cette mission sans que Gajeel, Wendy et Natsu ne disparaissent ?
1. Une mission

Bonjour,

Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La disparition

L'agitation est permanente aux QG de Fairy Tail et c'est dans cette ambiance que notre héroïne arriva ce matin là. En ouvrant la porte, elle esquiva de justesse un OVNI qui lui fonçait dessus. En ce retournant elle constata que c'était un verre qui venait d'exploser contre la porte. Lucy zigzagua difficilement jusqu'à la table occupé par Erza, Wendy, Charla, Happy, Gajeel et Levy. Le petit groupe se saluèrent quand soudain Grey qui se battait contre Natsu et Elfman se retrouva propulsé sur leur table écrassant au passage le fraisier d'Erza. La mage aux armures rentra dans une colère noire.

\- _Vous allez me le payer !_ Dit-elle en regardant les trois mages avec une aura noire avant des les frapper à la tête.

\- _Désolé !_ Dirent-ils en coeur en se frotant la tête pour appaysé la douleur.

Puis Elfman alla rejoindre ses soeurs tant dis que Grey et Natsu s'assayèrent sur une autre table avec les autres. Durant ce temps la, Mirajane courait jusqu'au bureau du Maitre :

\- _Maitre ! Je viens de recevoir un message de détresse du conseil de la magie, de nombreux chasseur de dragon dans tout Fiore on disparue !_ S'écria la blanche en entrant dans le bureau.

\- _Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

\- _Personne ne sait comment c'est arrivé. Mais on a plus aucune trace d'eux comme s'ils étaient tous envolés._

\- _C'est alarmant en effet... Préviens Erza, Grey, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, Levy et Gadjeel. Ils doivent partir et aller enquêter à Crocus._ Dit Makarof d'un ton grave.

\- _Mais... Maitre ! Natsu, Wendy et Gadjeel sont des chasseurs de dragons eux aussi ! En y allant ils courrent un grand danger !_ S'étonna la demone.

\- _Oui mais ils représentent la meilleure equipe de secour de Fairy Tail, à moins que tu es une autre solution évidemment ?_

\- _Non..._ Dit- elle dans un murmure à peine odible.

Elle se retourna et avant qu'elle ne sorte il l'informa qu'il partait rejoindre le conseil sur le champ et qu'elle devait indiquer la mission de recherche aux personnes concernés. En sortant de la pièce elle claqua la porte. Elle s'inquiétait et malgré l'assurance qu'elle affichait elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un air triste en le voyant rigoler à leur table.

\- _Est ce que Grey-sama voudrait bien sortir dîner en tête à tête avec Juvia ?_ Demander Juvia à Grey, des coeurs plein les yeux.

\- _HEIN ? Mais pourquoi je mangerai en tête à tête avec toi d'abord ?_ S'écria Grey.

\- _Aller tu devrais accepter depuis le temps qu'elle te le demande !_ Déclara Cana qui les avait rejoint.

\- _Ah Mira ? Tu as l'air toute triste qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ Demanda Levy en voyant la blanche arriver.

_\- Erza, Grey, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Juvia, Levy et Gadjeel vous devaient partir à Crocus à la recherche des chasseurs de dragons qui ont disparu._

Natsu intriguait arreta de se battre et demanda étonné :

\- _Des chasseurs de dragon ont disparu ?_

\- _Oui, on vient de nous l'apprendre et le maitre vient de partir rejoindre le conseil mais il préfère d'abord envoyer une équipe sur place et c'est vous qu'il a choisi._ Déclara Mirajane.

Comprenant que la situation était grâve tout le monde s'arreta puis Erza coupa le silence en calculant pourquoi la barmaid semblait si embarrasée.

\- _Mais il y a des chasseurs de dragon dans l'équipe ! C'est pas dangereux pour eux ?!_ Demanda Erza étonné.

\- _Le maitre affirme que vous etes l'équipe la plus puissant de Fiore et qu'en conséquence on a rien à craindre._

\- _Bon allons-y dans ce cas !_ S'écria Natsu. _De toute manière qui pourrait résoudre assez vite la mission mis à part l'équipe la plus puissante de Fiore ?!_

Puis il y eu un nouveau silence et chacun partit de son côté pour préparer leurs affaires. Natsu et Happy finir leurs bagages en premier, ils se rendirent donc chez Lucy. Et comme à leur habitude, ils passèrent par la fenêtre pour entrer mais au lieu de se faire hurler dessus par la blonde ils la découvrirent sur son lit le regard triste regardant le sol.

\- _Ca va Lucy ?_ Demanda Natsu.

C'est alors que la blonde surprise de les voir dans sa chambre se leva et le regarda avant de lui répondre.

\- _Je m'inquiète un peu pour la mission mais rien de très important. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien._

\- _Tu sais, je pense qu'on a pas grand chose à craindre car comme l'a dit le maitre, on est l'équipe la plus forte de Fiore alors pas besoin de t'inquiéter ! _Lui dit-il avec son grand sourire habituel.

C'est sur ces mots que la blonde partie faire sa valise puis ils allèrent rejoindre les autres à la gare. Et malgré les réticences de certain chasseurs de dragon ils finirent par tous monter dans le train et partir en direction de Crocus. Et comme on pourrait si attendre le voyage se passa avec un Natsu malade et jaloux de Gajeel sur qui le sort de Toya fonctionne encore étant donné qu'il n'en a pas abusé. Tandis que les autres discutaient joyeusement.

Après quelques heures ils arrivèrent enfin sur Crocus, la grande capitale de Fiore. Dés qu'ils furent descendu du train, ils décidèrent de trouver une auberge ou ils pourraient pausé leurs affaires avant de partir à la rencontre d'information.

Aprés quelques minutes à chercher une auberge ils tombèrent enfin sur une qui pouvaient les accueillir. En effet toutes les auberges de Crocus étaient quasiment pleine à cause d'un festival des découvertes culturelles qui auraient lieu en ville dans quelques jours. Et en arrivant au guichet, ils découvrirent que :

\- _Comment ça il ne vous reste que des chambres à lit double ?_ Demanda Erza.

\- _Désolé Madame mais le festival des découvertes culturelles est un évènement famillial et bon nombre de famille prefère dormir dans la même chambre dans des lits séparés._

\- _Dans ce cas on va donc vous prendre quatre chambres à lit double._ Dit Erza résigné.

Le majordome lui donna les clefs des chambres puis Levy eu une idée à la Mirajane.

\- _Bon ! Voila comment on va organiser les chambres. Grey, tu dormiras avec Gajeel. Lucy avec Natsu, Wendy tu seras avec Erza et j_e serais avec Juvia. _Est ce que ça vous convient à tous ?_ Demanda la mage aux mots.

\- _Pourquoi je dois dormir avec Natsu ?_ Demanda Lucy un peu embeter à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que son équipier.

\- _Bah parce que je sais qu'il a l'habitude de squater chez toi et que du coup cela ne change rien par rapport à d'habitude._

\- _Oui mais quand il squate mon lit je dors par terre._ Se plaignit la blonde.

\- _J'ai déjà dormi avec Natsu quand on était petit et je dois admettre que je ne supporte pas ses ronflements mais vu qu'il dort souvent chez toi et que tu as bonne mine tous les jours je pensais que ses ronflements ne te dérange pas. Bon aller maintenant tout le monde, monte ses affaires et vu l'heure on se retrouve en-bas pour manger dans 1h._ Déclara-t-elle avant de prendre les escaliers a toute allure.

En montant les escaliers Natsu demanda à Lucy :

\- _Est ce que ça te dérange de dormir avec moi ? Demanda Natsu un peu atristé que la constélationiste et protesté._

La blonde le regarda devinant sa déception. Lucy ressentie un légé pincement au coeur.

\- _Non ça ne me dérange pas mais ce que Erza a dit de tes ronflements et vrai car j'en fais les frais quand tu dors chez moi. Mais à part ça ça ne me dérange pas._

Le chasseur de dragon lui fit alors son plus beau sourire et mis ses mains sur sa tête. Il était content de pouvoir dormir avec son équipière. Natsu ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il voulait à tout prix dormir avec Lucy. C'est vrai que déjà il adorait sa présence et c'est pour cela qu'il s'incrustait toujours chez la blonde avec Happy. Mais la Lucy ne pourra pas dormir sur son tapis, elle sera obligé de dormir avec lui. Cet idée le réjouissait beaucoup malgré qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi.

Leur chambre était plutôt simple mais jolie. Un lit simple se trouvait à droite de la pièce avec une parrure de draps bleu clair ainsi que deux table de nuit réparti de chaque côté du lit. Sur la droite se trouvait une commode sur lequel était disposé un pot de fleur et à droite de ce meuble il y a un bureau avec une chaise. Entre la commode et le bureau une porte donne sur une salle-de-bain avec baignoire, lavabo, toilette et un lavabo surplombé d'un miroir. Au fond de la chambre un grande fenêtre donnait une très belle vue sur la ville.

* * *

Bon comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est mon premier chapitre et je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives, donc n'hésitait pas à laisser une review !


	2. La protection

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La protection

Leur chambre était plutôt simple mais jolie. Un lit double se trouvait à droite de la pièce avec une parure de draps bleu clair ainsi que deux tables-de-nuit réparties de chaque côté du lit. Sur la droite se trouvait une commode sur lequel était disposé un bouquet de fleur et à droite de ce meuble il y a un bureau avec une chaise. Entre la commode et le bureau une porte donnait sur une salle-de-bain avec baignoire, lavabo, toilette et un lavabo surplombé d'un miroir. Au fond de la chambre une grande fenêtre donnait une très belle vue sur la ville. Et un joli fauteuil se trouvait en dessous de la fenêtre. Happy se jeta sur le lit avec Natsu.

\- _Il est super confortable ce lit ! Dommage que tu doives dormir sur le fauteuil Happy !_ S'écria Natsu.

\- _Comment ça ?_ S'étonna Happy.

\- _Parce que Natsu et Moi, nous ne sommes pas assez petit pour pouvoir dormir sur le fauteuil de manière confortable._ Expliqua-Lucy.

\- _Ah je comprends ! Lucy est tellement grosse que si elle s'assoit elle pourra plus se lever !_ S'écria Happy juste avant de se faire éjecter du lit pour atterrir la tête la première sur le mur.

Puis Natsu alla prendre sa douche, Lucy commença à préparer ses vêtements quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- _Erza ?_ S'étonna-la blonde

\- _Oui j'ai réfléchi et vu la situation je pense qu'il serait préférable que Wendy, Gajeel et Natsu reste constamment avec quelqu'un._

\- _Je pense aussi mais qui va rester avec qui ?_

\- _Alors Gajeel sera sous la responsabilité de Grey, Wendy sous la mienne et pour Natsu je pensais te demander si tu es d'accord de le surveiller ?_ demanda-la mage aux armures.

\- _Je veux bien mais étant donné que Juvia est plus puissante que moi, ce serait pas plus logique que ce soit elle qui le protège ?_

\- _Bah vu que c'est toi qui vas dormir avec lui c'est plus pratique et puis on ne sera jamais bien loin les uns des autres. Arrête de te sous-estimer tu es tout à fait capable de surveiller Natsu !_

Et Erza tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- _C'était qui ?_

\- _AAAAAAAAAAh ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu sors de la douche ! Lui dit-elle en lui lançant un coussin. C'était Erza, elle est venue me dire que je devais te surveiller que tu ne disparaisse pas comme les autres chasseurs de dragons. D'ailleurs, Wendy et Gajeel ont eux aussi des baby-siters. Wendy a Erza et Gajeel a Grey._ Expliqua-Lucy.

\- _Mais pourquoi c'est pas moi qui suis chargé de la protection de Natsu ? Moi aussi je suis un mage !_ S'exama-le chat bleu.

\- _Je sais pas c'est Erza qui a décidé et si tu n'es pas content tu n'as cas aller la voir. Bon je vais prendre ma douche._ Déclara-Lucy.

La constellastionniste pris ses affaires et commença à se diriger vers la salle-de-bain quand Natsu l'interpella.

\- _Attends ! Tu ne peux pas aller à la douche si tu dois me surveiller._

La blonde se stoppa net, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Mais comment pourra-t-elle faire pour surveiller Natsu toute en prenant sa douche ? Elle eu une idée. Lucy pris un foulard dans sa valise et le donna à Natsu.

\- _Tiens tu vas venir dans la salle-de-bain avec moi et vu que tu auras les yeux bandés je pourrais prendre ma douche en toute tranquillité._ Dit-elle toute fière d'avoir trouvé une solution.

\- _Ouais sauf s'il retire le chiffon !_ S'écria Happy.

\- _C'EST PAS UN CHIFFON MAIS UN FOULARD ! Et il a formellement interdiction de retirer le foulard ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_ Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Après avoir dégluti, Natsu pris le foulard et accompagna Lucy dans la salle-de-bain. Après que la blonde est fermée la porte à clef. Elle vérifia que Natsu ne voyait rien en passant une main devant lui. Puis Lucy se déshabilla gêné par la présence de son équipier.

\- _Mais dit moi Lucy ?!_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Qu'est ce que je vais faire pendant que tu te douches ? C'est que je vais m'ennuyer ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un flan surtout que je prenais mes douches avec Erza et Grey quand j'étais petit et ça ne dérangeait personne !_

Elle soupira. Pourquoi son coéquipier était si inconscient sur ce sujet là. Mais bon l'héritière n'allait pas se plaindre, Natsu est quelqu'un de gentil, qui a le sens de la famille et qui est toujours joyeux. Lucy s'estime chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie et en tant qu'équipier.

\- C_a me gène, car le corps d'une femme ne ressemble pas à celui d'un homme. Et le corps d'une fille comme l'était Erza dans tes souvenirs n'est plus le même aujourd'hui. Le corps évolue avec le temps. Quand on a notre âge on ne montre pas notre corps aussi facilement que lorsqu'on était petit, car il n'est plus le même et qu'on veut le montrer qu'à la personne qu'on aime d'un amour véritable et sincère !_ Expliqua Lucy, satisfaite des mots utilisés.

Natsu fît une drôle de tête, comme s'il essayait de réfléchir sur ce que Lucy lui avait dit. La blonde, dans un premier temps, fut surprise de le voir réfléchir, mais au finale elle trouva cela attendrissant et fini par sourire. La constellationniste prit sa douche rapidement, se sécha et s'habilla. Lucy décida de porter sa tenue de guilde.

\- _C'est bon tu peux enlever le bandeau si tu veux !_ Déclara l'héritier en se brossant les cheveux.

\- _Lucy ?!_

\- _Oui Natsu ?_

\- _Tu as parlé d'un amour véritable et sincère._..

\- _Oui ?_ La mage aux clefs s'interrogea sur ce qu'aller déclarer son équipier.

\- _Est-ce que c'est comme ce que m'avait dit Igneel sur l'amour ?_

L'héritière s'arrêta dans sa coiffure pour le regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- _Igneel m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes d'amour, l'amour entre un père et son fil, l'amour entre frères et soeurs, l'amour entre deux amis et le plus important le véritable amour. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que cela signifie..._

\- _En fait quand tu aimes quelqu'un comme cela tu as envi de passer tout ton temps avec cette personne. Tu as comme des papillons dans ton ventre, tu trouves cette personne la plus belle du monde et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire et de rougir si cet amour est réciproque. Tu as également envie de vivre ta vie à ses côtés. En fait cette personne, c'est ta vie. Elle sourit, tu souris, elle rit, tu ris, elle pleure, tu pleures, elle n'est pas avec toi, plus rien ne va. Cette personne obsède ton esprit, tu penses sans arrêt à elle. Si tu ressens ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un alors c'est que tu es amoureux de cette personne._

Il baissa les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait mais d'une tout autre manière. Et notre constellationniste reprit sa coiffure là où elle l'avait arrêté.

\- _Tu as dit "si cet amour est réciproque", il est possible que ça ne soit pas le cas ?_

\- _Oui, bien sûr. C'est comme quand Juvia demande à Grey de sortir avec elle et qu'il dit non._

\- _Alors, quand on avoue à quelqu'un ses sentiments on peut être rejeté ! Ça doit être très dur..._

\- _Oui mais si on ne dit pas nos sentiments, on peut en souffrir aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut dire ses sentiments, comme cela aux moins on est au courant sur ce que l'autre ressent, car ce qui fait souffrir dans cette situation c'est d'avoir de faut espoir et découvrir que d'un coup la personne qu'on aime ne nous aime pas et c'est là que ça fait mal._

Lucy est sortie de la salle-de-bain, suivi de Natsu qui voulait en savoir plus.

\- _Mais on doit avoir peur de se faire rejeter quand on avoue ses sentiments à quelqu'un ?_

\- _Oui c'est le cas, mais après on peut essayer de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté en lui offrant des cadeaux qu'elle aime, ou en l'invitant à sortir au restaurant ou au cinéma et au moment qui nous semble le plus opportun._

\- _Ah bon... En tout cas moi je commence à avoir faim ?!_

\- _Aye !_ S'écria Happy qui s'était réveillé en entendant que Natsu avait faim.

\- _Toi toujours là quand il s'agit de manger..._ Désespéra Lucy. _Bon de toute manière c'est l'heure de descendre pour rejoindre les autres._

* * *

Et j'espère une petite review...

A bientôt !


	3. L'inquiétude

Désolé pour l'attente mais je ne suis pas en vacances donc je n'ai pas autant de temps que je voudrais pour écrire.

Merci pour votre patiente et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'inquiétude

À la guilde, tout était calme. Pas de bagarre, pas de Cana qui rigole ou qui hurle ivre morte, pas d'engueulade, tout semblait triste sans Natsu et les autres. Dans la réserve de la guilde, une mage aux cheveux blancs comme neige essayait désespérément de contacter la team raijin par l'intermédiaire d'une lacrima de communication pour les prévenir de la situation, mais toujours rien. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter quand enfin elle reçut un signal.

\- _Evergreen ?! Où est Luxus ?_ Demanda-t-elle un peu pressé.

\- _Salut Mira ! Oui ça va et toi ?_ Demanda Evergreen de manière sarcastique.

\- _Oh désolé ! Mais c'est important et surtout urgent alors s'il te plaît réponds moi._

\- _Il est à côté de moi._

\- _Ouf !_

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Evergreen d'un air interrogateur.

\- _La situation est inquiétante dans tout le royaume ! Des chasseurs de dragon disparaissent sans laisser de trace et on est sûr que ce n'était pas leur volonté. D'ailleurs, il y a même pas 1h j'ai appris que Rogue de Sabertooth a disparu et son frère n'est au courant de rien, hors ils sont presque inséparables ses deux là. Il faut que Fried, Bixlow et toi ramenaient Luxus à la guilde au plus vite. Même si c'est un mage de rang S, il est surement en danger à cause de cette histoire._

\- _D'accord on rentre au plus vite._

\- _Soyez prudent surtout !_

\- _Oui !_

En effet la team raijin n'était pas là quand Mirajane a reçu le message informant que les chasseurs de dragon sont en danger. Tout le monde se faisait du soucis pour les chasseurs de dragon, mais espérait que toute cette histoire finit aussi vite qu'elle ait commencé. C'était pour cela que tout semblait triste dans cette guilde habituellement si animée et joyeuse. Mirajane retourna derrière son comptoir dans la grande salle et essuya des verres qu'Elfman venait de laver.

\- _Alors tu as réussi à les joindre ?_ Demanda Elfman.

\- _Oui, ils rentrent le plus vite possible._

\- _Tant mieux._

\- _Et sinon le maître en est où avec le conseil ?_ Demanda Lisanna qui sirotait un jus de fruit en les écoutant.

\- _Apparemment le conseil n'a pas plus de piste que nous... Mais le maître croit que le conseil cache des choses du coup il va essayer de soutirer des informations._

\- _Mais tu l'as eu quand en communication ?_ Demanda Elfman.

\- _Avant d'essayer de joindre la team raijin. Le maître ne voulait pas les inquiéter s'il n'y avait rien. Même si le maître s'inquiète et leur demande de rentrer, il soupçonne le conseil de lui cacher des informations importantes donc il maintient l'équipe à Crocus._

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que ça apporterait au conseil de faire disparaître les chasseurs de dragon ?_ Demanda Elfman.

\- _Je n'en sais rien et le maître non plus, malheureusement._ Lâcha Mirajane avec un air triste.

Notre petit Mirajane s'inquiétait plus que quiconque pour les quatre chasseurs de dragon.

* * *

De retour voir ce qui se passe dans notre équipe du côté de Crocus.

Lucy, Natsu et Happy rejoignaient les autres au rez-de-chaussé. Ils décidèrent, d'un comme un accord, de manger dans l'auberge se trouvant en face de leur hôtel. La salle à manger de l'auberge était déjà bien rempli mais nos jeunes mages réussirent quand même à repérer une table pouvant tous les accueillir. Après de longues minutes, une jeune serveuse vint enfin prendre leur commande.

\- _Bonjour, veuillez nous excuser pour votre attente mais nous avons beaucoup de monde ce soir. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?_ Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle prît la commande de tout le monde puis la serveuse disparue derrière la porte des cuisines.

\- _Elle a l'air très gentille cette serveuse !_ S'exclama Wendy.

\- _Oui mais Fait attention aux inconnus Wendy, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils sont derrière la tête et avec cette histoire de disparition cela ne m'inspire pas confiance._ Déclara Carla de son air hautain.

\- _N'exagère pas Carla, il y a quand même Erza et les autres avec moi._

\- _Oui et puis elle est sous ma surveillance et je ne laisserai personne enlever notre petite Wendy !_ S'écria Erza.

Lucy regarda Natsu en pensant _"J'espère pouvoir le protéger en cas d'attaque"_. Sentant le regard de sa coéquipière, il se tourna, la regarda et lui fît son plus beau sourire. Lucy lui rendit un petit sourire, le mage de feu remarqua son inquiétude.

\- _T'inquiète pas Lucy, il ne nous arrivera rien. Et même si on venait à disparaître tu peux être sûr que l'on remuera tous ciel et terre pour revenir. _Natsu essayait, par ces quelques mots et un sourire extrêmement doux, de la rassurer.

Surprise par la douceur de ces mots, Lucy se mit à sourire _"Ce garçon trouve toujours les mots dont j'ai besoin entendre"_. Mais Lucy n'était pas la seule personne à être inquiète. Tout le monde l'était surtout une petite mage très intelligente.

\- _Je pense que vu la situation Lucy et moi ne somme pas les seules à s'inquiéter !_ Déclara Levy.

\- _Oui c'est vrai, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser apeurer par la situation, nous devons rester vigilant et tout faire pour savoir ce qu'il se passe._ Répondit Erza.

\- _Oui je vais demander au barman, en général ils s'en savent plus que n'importe qui._ Confia Lucy.

Sur ces mots la mage aux clefs traversa la salle pour aller au bar, tous ses compagnon la suivaient du regard, surtout Natsu qui ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille seule. Il se leva d'un bon et Grey qui avait compris ce qu'il allait faire lui attrapa le bras et le retiends.

\- _Laisse-la y aller seule, si tu vas te mettre en danger alors reste avec nous._

\- _Fou moi la paix je fais ce que je veux, espèce de frigo sur patte !_

\- _Il a raison Natsu, il y a trop de monde pour qu'on puisse te protéger si en traversant la salle il t'arrive quelque chose._ Intervenait Erza.

\- _Non mais je ne suis pas un bébé, je sais me défendre !_ S'écria Natsu.

\- _Natsu, tout le monde sait que tu peux te défendre mais les autres chasseurs aussi savent se défendre et pourtant personne ne sait ce qu'il leur est arrivé alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rasseoir ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?!_ Demanda Erza avec un aura terriblement sombre.

\- _Oui, parfaitement clair..._ Céda Natsu déçu de ne pas avoir pu accompagner Lucy.

Pendant ce temps là au bar. Lucy arriva péniblement jusqu'au comptoir.

\- _Que puis-je pour vous jeune demoiselle ?_

\- _J'aimerai avoir quelque renseignement sur la disparition de chasseurs de dragon, est-ce que vous avez entendu ou vu quelque chose de suspect ?_

\- _Il y a trop de monde ce soir pour que je perde mon temps à répondre à des questions, tenez votre boisson._ Déclara le barman en écrivant discrètement quelque chose au dos d'un sous-verre puis il posa devant elle le sous-verre sur lequel il mit une boison. Maintenant aller boire votre verre ailleurs j'ai d'autres clients qui attendent.

Elle prît le verre ainsi que le sous-verre et retourna rejoindre les autres à la table.

\- _Tu as fait vite ! As-tu quand même pu avoir des informations ?!_ Demanda Levy.

\- _Non mais..._ Elle retourna discrètement le sous-verre et lu.

\- _Mais quoi ? _Demanda Erza curieuse.

\- _Je pense savoir où j'en obtiendrai._

Personne n'insista, comprenant que la discrétion de l'opération était de rigueur. La serveuse ne tarda pas à revenir avec leur commande. Et ils mangèrent tous rapidement pour retourner au plus vite à l'hôtel curieux de savoir ce que Lucy savait.

* * *

A partir de ce soir je suis en vacances pour 2 semaines donc j'essayerai de finir le chapitre 4 et de le poster la semaine prochaine.

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir !


	4. La disparition

Voici comme promis le chapitre 4 !

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La disparition

Après avoir finit de manger, notre petit groupe se dépêcha de rentrer à l'hôtel tous impatient de connaître ce que Lucy savait. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la chambre que partageait Lucy et Natsu. Dés que la porte fût fermée à clef Erza s'empressa de poser la question qui brûlait aux lèvres de tout le monde.

\- _Alors où est-ce que tu peux obtenir des informations ?_

Elle sortit le sous-verre et leur montra ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

\- _Demain 15h ?! Mais où ?_ Demanda Natsu.

\- _Bah à l'auberge, c'est évidemment !_ Répondit Grey de manière agressive.

\- _Qu'est ce que t'as, tu cherches la bagarre espèce de glaçon ?!_

\- _Et toi, tête à flamme ?_

Erza donna un grand coup de poing sur la tête de chacun.

\- _Tss vous pouvez pas arrêter deux secondes de vous battre vous._ Déclara Gajeel agacé.

\- _Gajeel ! Ne remet pas de l'huile sur le feu s'il te plaît !_ Demanda Levy en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- _Ok Crevette !_

\- _Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_ S'énerva Levy.

\- _Juvia est heureuse de voir Grey-sama ainsi._ Déclara Juvia les yeux en coeur.

\- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! Mais où sont mes vêtements ?!_ S'écria Grey complètement affolé d'être en caleçon.

-_ Bon de toute manière on ne peut rien faire de plus ce soir vu qu'on n'aura pas les informations toute de suite. Alors je propose qu'on se repose et que demain matin on se détende pour être en forme demain après-midi._

Tout le monde acquiesça puis après que tout le monde se soit dit bonne nuit la chambre se vida. Et même Happy était partie prétextant vouloir protéger Carla en cas de problème, il avait donc supplié Erza et Wendy de le laisser dormir dans leur chambre. A force de les supplier, elles finirent par accepter.

\- _Donc nous voici que tous les deux..._ Déclara Lucy.

Puis percutant ce que cela signifiait, elle finit par devenir toute rouge. Il allait dormir dans le même lit avec personne d'autre dans la pièce. C'était une première.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ? Tu es toute rouge !_

\- _Euuh... Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien._

_\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que l'on doit se déclarer à la personne qu'on aime et qu'on peut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté en lui offrant des cadeaux ou en l'invitant quelque part mais est-ce qu'il faut faire attention à comment on se déclare ?_

\- _Oui bien sûr._ affirma Lucy en cherchant son pyjama dans sa valise.

\- _Comment faut s'y prendre ?_ Demanda Natsu assis sur le lit.

\- _Et bien il y a plusieur manière de se déclarer. La première tu lui fait une véritable déclaration d'amour en lui disant qu'elle est belle, intelligente... Enfin tu lui dit ce que tu aimes chez elle pour finir en lui disant que tu es amoureux d'elle. La deuxième, tu lui dit tout simplement que tu l'aimes et que tu aimerais sortir avec elle. Et La troisième, tu l'embrasse sur la bouche puis tu lui dit que tu l'aimes._

\- _Et qu'est-ce que ça change de sortir avec quelqu'un._

\- _Bah ça change beaucoup. Tu fais des choses très intimes avec cette personne... Comme l'embrasser sur la bouche ou d'autre trucs de couple enfin tu vois je vais pas te faire un dessin._

Il s'arrêta et comprit ou voulait en venir la jeune femme. Et alors qu'il avait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, il se rappela de certaines brochures retrouvées dans les appartements de Gildarts. Le mage de feu devînt rouge comme une tomate.

\- _Bon je vais me changer._ Dit la blonde en allant s'échapper dans la salle de bain.

La blonde soupira de soulagement, aux moins dans la salle de bain, il ne pouvait plus l'interroger sur l'amour. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup Natsu s'intéressait à ce domaine. Il lui possait de plus en plus de questions et elle essayait d'y répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait en restant le plus neutre possible. Mais notre chère mage aux clefs ne voulait pas s'attarder sur plus de détails. Quand Natsu frappa à la porte.

\- _Dit Luce, c'est pas gentille de me laisser tout seul ! Surtout que tu dois me surveiller !_

Et oui pendant que Lucy se changer, Nastu avait ressenti de la solitude et n'avait pas apprécié que la constelationiste le laisse seul. Du coup il avait réfléchi et c'était souvenu de la mission qu'Erza avait confié à Lucy.

\- _Oui c'est bon je sors._ Déclara l'héritière.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Lucy plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles vertes de son coéquipier lorsqu'ils entendirent la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Une ombre glisse jusqu'à Natsu. Lucy se plaça entre l'ombre et Natsu et essaya d'invoquer Loky. Au même moment, ils entendirent crier et s'agiter dans le couloir. Tout se passa tellement vite pour nos héros qu'ils eurent du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivèrent. Notre blonde se retrouvait sans magie et commença à être absober par l'ombre et Natsu se précipita pour l'en sortir sauf que c'était trop tard et qu'ils se fit lui aussi absorber incapable de s'en échaper. Levy ouvrit à se moment la porte et le temps de se jeter sur la main de Natsu, celle-ci disparue en même temps que l'ombre. Levy retourna aux côtés de Jubia qui était aller voir dans la chambre de Erza et Wendy et lui déclara en pleure :

\- _Natsu et... Lucy... Ne sont... plus là !_

\- _Grey-sama, Erza, Happy et Carla sont gravement blessés. Faut appeler Polyussica pense Jubia._

\- _D'accord..._ Levy essayait de se remettre de ses émotions et partie chercher la lacrima de communication.

Elle trouva la lacrima dans le sac d'Erza et la mit sur la commode et essaya de joindre le QG. Quand la mage aux mots eu Mirajane en communication, Levy lui cria dessus :

\- _Vite ! Envoie nous Polyussica ! On a perdu Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel et Lucy. Quand à Grey et Erza, ils sont gravement blessé, on a besoin d'un médecin au plus vite._

\- _D'accord, je vais prévenir tout le monde !_

Levy vit Mira courrir jusqu'à disparaitre et la vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

\- _Le maître va prévenir Polyussica et Lissana, Elfman et moi on vous rejoints avec elle._ Déclara Mira.

\- _D'accord, on vous attends avec Jubia._

La vision de Mira disparue puis Levy alla aider Jubia à donner les premiers secours à Grey et Erza. Les gens étaient dans les couloirs intrigués et curieux. Un responsable débarqua pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- _Nous sommes des mages de Fairy tail et on vient d'être attaqué, on ne sait pas par qui, ni même comment. On sait juste que quatre de nos amis ont disparu alors je vous demanderez de bien vouloir nous excuser pour tous les désagréments occasionnés et si vous avez d'autres problèmes veuillez adresser vos plaintes aux conseils ou à notre maître. Maintenant veuillez demander à tout le monde de passer sont chemin et de nous laisser car nous avons du travail pour retrouver nos amis !_ S'énerva Levy.

Le responsable sembla surpris mais accepta les remarques de Levy car peu de temps après il demanda à tout le monde de retourner à leurs occupations. Levy et Jubia décidèrent de laisser Grey et Erza dans leur chambre et de se séparer pour pouvoir mieux s'occuper d'eux. Jubia s'occupa de Grey et Levy de Erza. La mage aux mots n'en revenait pas que la grande Erza qui est mage de rang S, n'est rien pu faire pour protéger Wendy et les autres. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus c'est que Lucy ait disparu elle aussi. Qu'est-ce qui a pris au(x) kidnapeur(s) pour prendre Lucy ? Elle n'est pas un chasseur de dragons pourtant. Notre petite mage bleue ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs personne ne comprenait.

* * *

Après une petite review, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! (Et oui je sais je suis un peu sadique !)


	5. La peur

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre plus de 2 semaines pour ce chapitre mais la semaine du 25 au 30 j'étais malade et après j'ai repris le travail et j'étais débordé. Mais je sais ce n'est pas une excuse alors encore s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La peur

Lucy se réveilla doucement et péniblement. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriva pas. Les souvenirs de notre mage aux mots lui revenaient peu à peu. Notre blonde ne le savait pas, mais en face d'elle se trouvait un mage aux cheveux rose. Il ne pouvait pas voir, lui aussi, mais sont odorat lui indiqua que Lucy n'était pas loin alors il tenta de l'appeler.

\- _Lucy, Est-ce que tu es là ?_

\- _Natsu ? Oui je suis là en tout cas je t'entends... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et Est-ce que tu sais où l'on est ?_

\- _Ça va et non je ne vois rien et toi ?_

\- _Moi aussi j'ai quelque sur les yeux et je suis attaché sur une chaise._

\- _Pareil... Attends ! Mais je commence à reconnaître plusieurs odeurs._ Il huma l'air avec un peu plus de concentration.

\- _Tu sens qui ?!_ Demanda avec empressement la blonde.

\- _Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue et Cobra._

\- _Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?_ S'inquiéta Lucy.

\- _Je n'en sais rien... Je sens une odeur de sang, mais elle est faible ça n'a pas l'air d'être grave._

Soulager par cette révélation la mage blonde éprouva de la frustration à ne pas pouvoir regarder où elle était et surtout ça lui faisait peur. Voir Natsu lui aurait permis d'apaiser la boule de nerfs qui s'était formé dans son ventre, en plus de ça elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été capturée. Elle n'est pas une chasseuse de dragons après tout. Quant à Natsu lui ne comprenait pas ce que Lucy faisait ici et où ils étaient, ce qui l'énerva fortement. Le mage de feu essaya de brûler ce qui l'entravait et ce qui était devant ses yeux, par chance il arriva à brûler le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de voir mais pas ses liens. Le rose put enfin voir la constellationiste en face de lui. Puis Natsu observa les lieux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte aménagée pour être habitable. L'éclairage est constitué de grosses ampoules aligné relier les une aux autres par des câbles apparent comme dans les mines. Un établi se situait sur la droite du chasseur de dragon. Le garçon remarqua que sa chaise était reliée à une étrange machine sur sa gauche. Quant à la chaise de Lucy, elle n'était reliée à rien mais derrière elle se trouvait une porte en acier ouverte. C'est de cette porte que lui venait les odeurs des autres.

_\- Lucy ?! J'ai réussi à brûler ce qui me cachait les yeux mais pas à me détacher._

_\- On est où ? _S'empressa de demander Lucy.

_\- Je sais pas, il n'y a pas de fenêtre mais on dirait qu'on est dans une mine._

_\- Une mine ?! Attends laisse-moi réfléchir s'il te plaît._

_\- D'accord._

La blonde essaya de se rappeler de ses cours de géographie quand elle était encore chez son père. D'un coup, Lucy se rappela.

_\- Ah oui ! Il y a une chaîne de montagnes à quelques kilomètres à l'ouest à Crocus et il y a un volcan là-bas ce qui indique qu'il y a peut-être des mines. En tout cas, il y a des galeries souterraines ça c'est sûr. On est très certainement à cet endroit._

_\- Ok maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de se libérer._

Natsu essaya de s'enflammer mais le rose sentait que son énergie magique était en train d'être absorber mais aucune flamme n'apparaissaient. Il essaya encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente fatigué.

_\- Raaah ! J'y arrive pas et en plus je n'ai presque plus d'énergie magique je comprends pas !_

_\- Arrête dans ce cas, on va essayer autre chose... Décrit moi ce que tu vois avec le plus de détail possible s'il te plaît._

Il lui décrivit la pièce du mieux qu'il put. La constellastioniste était en train de réfléchir à un plan d'action quand un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, l'homme était brun et portait des lunettes ainsi qu'un pantalon et un tee-shirt noir.

_\- Ah ! Vous êtes déjà réveillé et tu as déjà brulé ton bandeau ?! En même temps vous faites parti de l'équipe la plus puissante, qui fait elle-même parti de la guilde la plus puissante... Du moins, vous en faisiez parti._

_\- Relâche-moi tout de suite que je t'explose ta gueule ! _Déclara Natsu en tirant sur les liens qui le retenaient.

_\- Oh que de vulgarité ! Je vous libérerai quand j'aurais fini d'exécuter mon plan, que je serais devenu le mage le plus puissant du monde et comme ça après j'aurais le pouvoir de tuer Achnologia ! Ahahahah !_

Son rire était si malsain qu'il donna des sueurs froides à nos deux fées. Lucy avait peur et quant à Natsu, il ne désirait qu'une chose, lui mettre une bonne raclée.

\- _Espèce d'ordure..._ Cacha Natsu entre ses dents.

\- _Si tu dis cela sans même savoir ce qu'est mon plan ? Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu le connaîtras ?!_

\- _Et en quoi consiste votre plan ?_ Demanda Lucy d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas ses émotions.

\- _Très bonne question, j'ai cru que vous ne la poserez jamais. Je vais vous expliquer. Mais tout d'abord, je vais vous dire à quoi sert cette machine. Elle sert à absorber le pouvoir des chasseurs de dragons. Vous voyez la chaise de Natsu est fait dans une pierre qui a des qualités très particulières et qui ne se trouve qu'ici dans cette chaîne de montagne, dont je ne vous dirais bien évidemment pas le nom. Cette pierre peut absorber le pouvoir de chasseur de dragon et relâche le pouvoir de manière assez explosive et cette machine récupère le pouvoir de la pierre avant que celle-ci explose et le transmet dans des pommes. Et si je mange ces pommes le pouvoir du chasseur de dragon s'ajoute à mes pouvoirs. Quant au chasseur qui avez le pouvoir se retrouve, sans._

\- _Mon dieu..._ Murmura Lucy. _"Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, on aura besoin de toute la guilde est même peut-être plus..."_ pensa t-elle.

\- _Sauf que j'ai besoin de la magie d'une constellationiste pour que les pouvoirs soient constant car pour le moment ces effets se dissipent au bout d'une demi-heure, environ. J'ai déjà essayé avec une constellationiste mais elle était trop faible et elle en est morte. Mais toi, Lucy heartfilia, je t'ai bien observé et tu devrais être assez puissante pour tenir le coup. Bon je vais aller préparer le matériel. Ah au fait, vu que Natsu n'a plus les yeux bandés ce n'est plus drôle alors je vais te libérer les yeux chères lucy._

Il lui enleva le morceau de tissus et l'homme partit. Natsu regardait Lucy avec plus d'inquiétude car si la première constellationiste était morte cela voulait dire que Lucy peut mourir. L'ancienne héritière, quant à elle, essayait de garder son calme malgré la terreur qui l'habitait et réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper. _"Notre ravisseur va surement commencer par essayer de récupérer les pouvoirs de Natsu. Il a tellement fait parler de lui qu'il est vu comme étant le chasseur de dragons le plus fort de tout Fiore. Je dois le protéger, lui et les autres. Comment on pourrait faire pour s'échapper sans magie."_ réfléchissait la blonde en regardant autour d'elle pour essayer de monter un plan._" Je dois protéger Lucy et les autres mais pour ça je dois trouver un moyen de me libérer et cela sans magie... Hum, comment je vais faire..."_ pensa le chasseur de dragons de feu. Tous deux cherchaient une solution mais n'en trouvaient pas et pendant que la blonde essayait de garder son calme et de rester déterminée, le rose lui s'énervait de plus en plus.

_\- Raaaaaah ! C'est nul de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie ! Si j'avais accès à mes pouvoirs ça ferait longtemps que je nous aurai sorti de là ! _S'écria Natsu.

_\- Je comprends Natsu mais il faut garder notre calme. S'énerver ne résoudra pas notre problème._ Déclara Lucy d'une voix calme pour apaiser son compagnon.

_\- Je sais mais j'en peux plus de rester là !_

La constellationiste soupira, elle savait très bien ce que ressentait son ami et que ce ne sont pas des mots qu'y l'apaiseront._ "J'espère que la guilde nous retrouvera vite." _pensa l'ancienne héritière.

* * *

Merci de votre compréhension et à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
